Alternate Mira Story
by Patamon32
Summary: Crappy Title I know, but the information is inside, but this is a what if to the whole Black Doom thing. With him coming back for revenge to kill everyone. This will use very little of the sonic characters also, so no sonic couplings.


A/N: Okay this is a new story I am workign on for Mira. IN this story the idea behind it is Mira was taken to a ancient hiding place when hes only a few months old after Mobius is practically destroyed by the Black Arms second coming. The events of the black comet never happened the first time and the black arms left without much damage. But the 2nd time they came they had a new weapon with them along with a new ultimate soldier. It was a new version of the ultimate lifeform. That killed Sonic, Shadow and so many others. That was the day taht Mira was sent away and this is where it will start.

Ashina who was Miras great-grandmother. But was many more times then that stood looking outside upon the kingdom she ruled as she sighed. This was the one part of Mobius nobody but her family and their most trusted people could travel to. And where she was giving refuge now to what was left of Mobius inhabitants after Black Doom had come again. She knew she should have killed the monster years ago when she had the chance but now even her as powerful as she was was nowhere near powerful enough to stop him.

She would hear footsteps behind her as she turned around as she saw four of her maidens walking toward her with two bundles in their arms. She sighs as she looks at them. These two children were the ones most affected. Son of Tails and Cosmo, daughter of Cream and a wolf named Kyle. These two were going to reshape this world if they could stop Black Doom. Everyone had been wrong about the prophecy about Miras father. It wasnt Tails that the prophecy referred to but Mira and Zika both. As she took the two children in her arms she sighs sadly. She would be their caretaker and the person who would train them in the abilities they would need to stop Black Doom, but the biggest problem would be to take down his guardian which she estimated was strong then Doom was himself. She looks down at the two children in her arms and rubbed their cheeks softly as picks them up in all nine of her tails as she whispers, "Sleep for now Mira, Zika. You have a rough life ahead of you, and I promise in this kingdom of Zenaria you will be loved and protected." She says rubbing her paws over their heads then.

As she put the two to bed that night after feeding them she sighed. She looks back over the kingdom as she watches families grieve or lost loved ones. She could see one of her other grandsons Adamius Prower grieving over his wife, his son, his daughter in law and grandsons deaths. She could never reveal to him that Mira was alive and Vanilla, Creams mother could never know that Zika was alive. She couldnt risk it as she couldnt put the fate of Mobius into the hands of two who couldnt train them.

She would live to regret never letting them know. But she hoped one day that they would forgive her as she goes to bed taht night also holding Mira and Zika to her as if her own cubs as she holds them in her tails again. SHe knew Mira loved being held by his parents as she slept and hoped one day she could give them back to him and Zika. But they would have to stop Black Doom first.

-Ten Years Later-

Mira and Zikas life had been good so far but as each day in their training passed by. They got more and more curious about what was so special about the two of them as they got closer everyday to each other. Mira even though being young had begun to like Zika more then as a friend. But Zika was unsure of her feelings for him she only agreed to this date he asked her on today to see. But this day would change many things for the two of them and not in a good way. As they go into the diner that they go into for lunch on their own there would be two others in that restaurant that day who Ashina never wanted them to meet.

As they enter they are greeted by the seater of the restaurant as they get seated though. Mira looks quite nervous, he never thought she would agree to go out with him afterall. And as he looks up at her he smiles, "Thank you for agreeing to come on this date." He says to her blushing slightly.

Zika nods silently. She wasnt sure what to make of this date really. She looks almost tired and bored as she says, "Your welcome Mira. But please dont be nervous about this." She sasy seeing him blush as with his green fur, it was easier to see with Mira. As the date would go on though as Mira after dinner would take her out on a walk in the park. She would find herself actually enjoying this date.

Mira meanwhile was miserable, not because he was not enjoying himself. Far from it, but it seemed to him she was hating her time with him. And it was hurting him badly as this was going on. Zika wouldnt notice this as Mira and her walked around the park. As they would be walking through the park though, they would be noticed by two who recognized them. But they were much older then they were last time they seen them. They didnt know the prince and princess of their country was their grandchildren, and as they looked upon Mira and Zika they followed Mira and Zika. The two were Vanilla and Adamius, they meet each other occasionally still to help each other over the loss of their families.

Miras ears picked up something or someone following them as he suddenly dissapears to Zikas surprise. Adamius looks surprised too but feels something grab him and turn him around as Mira is there. Hed somehow teleported behind them as he says, "Why are you two following us!" HE growls suspiciously. It hadnt been the first time him and Zika had been attacked so he was suspiciouis.

Adamius was surprised not having expected to see his grandson have a power like this. If this was his grandson, he had rarely seen him when he had been born. And that was his own fault as he had hated that his son had married a plant. But he had grown used to the idea eventually. But as he looks at Mira he says, "Mira? IS that really you?" He asks struggeling to get the words out. Vanilla and Zika were having the same thing, but Zika hadnt attacked Vanilla.

Zika studies the older rabbit thinking about why she looks so familiar. BUt as she continues to study her, she found herself suddenly enveloped in a hug by this rabbit. And for some reason she found herself crying then. And she hears the rabbit saying as she pet her head, "Zika? Its you isnt it? Your my grandchild. Daughter of Cream and Kyle." She says this as she looks down with tears in her eyes. Zika could only sob in response then. She knew who this was now, she barely remembered her, but this was her grandmother.

Mira growls though. He had been raised that noone had loved him except his parents and grandmother. So if this elderly fox was telling the truth as he threw him down, he didnt care. He says to Adamius, "So if you are my grandfather, I guess you'll just abandon me then huh? Just like you did my parents when my mother became pregnant at a young age?" He says with a angry look on his face. At his grandfathers, Vanillas and Zikas shocked faces his tears come out heavily, "I always read such great things about you grandpa. How you were a brave fighter just like my dad was! And when I found out you were my grandfather, I was so happy to find that out...And then I read what happened when my parents were fifteen and my mother becoming pregnant with me. You and grandmother both didnt want me or my mother in the family, and me being born wasnt helping this, you had called my dad and mother both freaks over this. And called me a abomination of nature among other things. How am I supposed to feel about you appearing in my life now! I dotn want you part of my life ever! Grandma at least made ammends with dad and mom before they were taken from me." He shouts this angrily and Zika wraps her arms around him as she hugs him tightly. Theyd always only had each other in their lives, their grandmother was there yes, but she didnt understand that they needed a companion. And as she held him, she realized hed always been there for him.

Adamius meanwhile had been actually slapped by Vanilla. Vanilla of all people had slapped him for doing what Mira said to him as he held his cheek as Vanilla let out a loud growl, "What do you mean by this Adamius! You always told me you loved Cosmo and Mira! Why would you dare lie to me about that! What else have you been lieing about to me these years that Mira and Zika were supposedly dead!" She shouts as Adamius cowers before the angry rabbit.

This caught Mira and Zikas attention though right there, "What do you mean dead? Weve been ruling this kingdom along with Ashina as the prince and princess of this realm." Mira says which makes the two stop arguing now as Zika lays a paw on Miras shoulder rubbing it softly as Vanilla says, "What do you mean? You look nothing like them. Sure we thought it was wierd that the prince and princess had our grandchildrens names, but we thought it was just a coincidence. Not to mention everyong who lived here had memories of the two being introduced when only a day or so old."

This causes Mira to growl then as he realizes that theyd been played by his grandmother as he suddenly appears before Adamius and Vanilla with Zika still next to him, this had been part of the training hed been working on during the last five years of his life. It was using Chaos Control without the Chaos Emeralds. Zika had been learning it too, but Mira had already mastered it by now as he says, "We are going to talk to Ashina then about this. And find out why she was lieing to us about all this." He says as he holds everyone, and with a flash of light they were all gone from sight.

----At the palace----

Ashina was angry right now as she finds out that Mira and Zika had gotten out without their disguises on. They needed that or everything they worked toward was ruined now. But when a bright light appeared in the throne room her worst fears were confirmed as Mira actually appeared in front of her with a angry look on his face but she could see Zika, and to her horror Adamius and Vanilla too as she sighs but Mira actually then punches her snarling angrily as he does so! He shouts angrily, "How dare you do this! We had family in our lives, and you told us all these years our families were dead. Are our parents really dead? Or are you keeping that from us as well!" He shouts very angrily.

Ashina was surprised as she got up then, and she says shouting back, "You werent supposed to find out about them yet! You were supposed to follow the rules I set for you and her! And among them was not going out with your disguises! And Zika I told you not to let this happen!" She shouts angrily as she loosk at Zika now who looks downcast as she looks away, Mira looks at her with surprise and hurt in his eyes. So did Adamius and Vanilla. Ashina says calming down, "Yes Zika knew all this time sine a young age about these two being alive. And whats more Mira because you were distracted by it, I ordered Zika to finally go on a date with you to prevent this from disrupting what has to be done! We will continue what we weve doing now and you will forget these two. Both of you will." She says then.

Mira turns away from both Zika and Ashina though as he lets out a whimper and starts to go to his grandfather, "No I wont...not anymore. If you want to kill Black Doom you are on your own I dont want anything to do with you or Zika anymore!" He says as he turns to go he feels a paw grip his shoulder and loosk to see Zika. And he stares at her with so mcuh hurt and distrust in his eyes she lets go of him, "To think I loved you ZIka, as far as I am concerned now you and Ashina can have each other now. I dont want to be anywhere near you anymore." He says with tears in his eyes.

Ashina decides to tell them now as she says, "Did you ever wonder who that was that joined Black Doom? Mira think about it, noone was strong enough even with Black Dooms help to oppose Mobius but one person besides Shadow, Sonic and your dad. And it wasnt your mom because she was not as strong as she used to be without the jewel she had." She says as she looks pointedly straight at Mira then as everyone gasped in realization of who it was. The only person that could have opposed Mobius was a seedrian with Black Dooms help, and the only seedrian besides Cosmo that was left...was Mira.

Mira just looks shocked as he says, "What could have made me do this? What could have made me turn against my own planet?"

A/N: I figured I'd leave you on a cliffhanger here. And so you know Mira being evil is something Ive been trying to work on for a while.I am planning on writing a story on Miras Dark half here sometime, but the next chapter wont be out for a while, since I actually have to figure out why Mira was turned evil.


End file.
